Untitled
by JORI4EVER
Summary: Historia AU... Tori y Jade son novias pero algo no esta yendo bien...


**Bien, me encontraba escribiendo el capítulo de Hollywood Of The Dead pero una idea llego a mi cabeza, además de que el clima afuera no ayuda a mi ánimo que es muy poco xc haha y pues salió este one-shot... espero y les guste **

**Disclaimer: Victorious y sus personajes no me pertenecen si no a Dan y a la cadena de Nickelodeon :P**

* * *

Era un día muy frío el invierno azotaba las calles de Hollywood…Parecía que el clima estaba muy acorde al ánimo de una hermosa mitad latina de expresivos ojos cafés. Estaba ahí parada junto a la ventana viendo la lluvia caer, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas por más que intentaba contenerlas, le resultaba a estas alturas imposible.

En un rato iría rumbo a la cafetería para encontrarse con la culpable de semejante estado…y eso dolía porque sabía que este era un adiós definitivo, un adiós necesario pero de aquellos que duelen en el alma.

La relación empezó con un estira y afloja por parte de ambas, ella se enamoró desde que la vio por primera vez, desde que sus ojos cafés se toparon con esos ojos color azul profundo, ella se propuso hacer todo a su alcance para ganarse su corazón.

Con un poco de perseverancia y determinación lo logro, la tenía a ella, tenía a Jade West; no era la mujer más "Tierna" del mundo pero ¿Qué importaba? Ella simplemente la amaba, además de ser su primera novia, nunca había tenido ningún tipo de relación ya sea con hombres o mujeres. Por ahí dicen que una relación es de dos, y que cierto era aquello… en algún punto de esto, la relación estaba resultando bastante "monótona" siendo ella quien decidiera terminar con aquello de una vez por todas la había citado en la cafetería.

Tori no era tonta, y sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería y a pesar de su dolor, a pesar de amarla tanto intentaba aceptarlo, ya que quería que esta fuese una despedida "Normal" sin llantos pero ¿Podría ser de esa manera?

Realmente era muy difícil saberlo por más que se lo había planteado terminaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Pero no había vuelta atrás, su relación con Jade hoy llegaría a su fin y ella había "prometido no llorar". No estaba segura de ¿Cómo le haría? Pero rogaba a todos los santos tener la fuerza para contenerse. Limpio aquellas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer y decidió cambiarse pues se le hacía tarde para su cita…Una cita en la que no debería llorar.

* * *

Jade llegaba a aquella cafetería en donde tantas veces estuvo en compañía de la castaña, cualquiera podía pensar de ella, que era una insensible pero no era el caso; con Tori conoció, sintió y vivió cosas que jamás quizás repetiría… pero honestamente aquella relación no daba para más. Ahora sabía que aceptar tener una relación con ella literalmente había sido un error…ella no era ese tipo de persona que se dejaba convencer, pero la morena fue muy perseverante.

Sería tonto decir que no sintió algo por ella… ¡Si le gustaba!, pero entre gustar y amar la diferencia era abismal, ella aún no estaba segura si realmente amaba a esa chica ya que era su primera relación sería y no podría definir qué es lo que sentía además por lo que sabía era la primera relación para la morena y ambas tenía que conocer a otras personas antes de volver a poder estar juntas. Por eso la había citado hoy para poner punto final a esto, sabía que tenía que prepararse para una escena muy peculiar quizás llanto acompañado con gritos…pero no estaba dispuesta a que la situación avanzara más de lo que ya estaba. Así que se sentó a esperar, quizás y con un poco de suerte todo saldría relativamente bien.

* * *

Decidió caminar para llegar a la cafetería después de todo no estaba muy lejos de casa, pensando tontamente que quizás "retrasaría" lo inevitable. Muy en el fondo ella sabía que ya no tenía caso… pero ¿Cómo se deja ir a la persona que se ama? —sé preguntaba en el camino—ella no tenía la respuesta y al parecer nadie en este mundo. Iba decidida a no llorar y a despedirse con una sonrisa aunque se estuviera quebrando por dentro…porque había prometido "no llorar".

Antes de entrar a la cafetería dio un suspiro tan hondo… intentando ahogar con ello las lágrimas y una vez hecho, entro. Ahí estaba ella en la mesa de siempre, su corazón se aceleró tanto pero tuvo que controlarse. Se dirigió hacia la gótica con pasos que intentaba fueran firmes… pero temía que sus piernas la traicionaran.

Sus miradas se encontraron y un silencio incomodo las invadió, ninguna se atrevía a decir nada.

—Puntual como siempre —hablo la pelinegra intentando sonar casual, ella solo atino a sonreír sentándose frente a Jade—Ordene tu chocolate con canela y un pastel de fresa.

—Gracias —respondió notando las cosas ya servidas en la mesa—No era necesario, he comido algo antes de venir—sonrió o intento hacerlo, dirigiendo su vista a la ventana, no sabía que decir—Pues, tú dirás Jade.

Jade no sabía que decir, pensó que aquello sería fácil pero teniéndola frente a ella ya no lo era, sabía que Tori aspiraba a algo más pero ella no pretendía dárselo. Por el simple hecho de que para ella la morena no era la indicada.

—No es fácil para mi estar aquí—expreso—la verdad es que no sé cómo empezar—respondió frustrada.

—Creo que para ninguno de los dos lo es.- respondió la castaña con la mirada baja.

—Tori…—intentaba ordenar aquellas palabras— sabes bien que lo intentamos, lo intente—la miro—pero siento que esto no está funcionando, no para mí—soltó—No es mi intención hacerte daño solo soy clara al respecto.- termino mirándola fijamente.

—Lo entiendo Jade, en verdad lo entiendo—comento mientras intentaba y rogaba no dejar salir las lágrimas—una relación es de dos, y de tu parte no hay amor, ni lo hubo—un nudo comenzaba a formarse en su garganta—Yo fui la que me ilusione y me deje llevar.

—Desde hace tiempo siento que estoy contigo por costumbre—hablo con claridad—creo que no es justo esto para ninguna de las dos, no voy a negar que ha sido lindo conocerte pero…Ya paso, lo nuestro no es más que una simple rutina.- respondió algo insegura al final.

Ella no contestaba nada, solo miraba la taza que estaba frente a ella, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Cómo iba a mirarla sin llorar?

—Tori, dime lo que sea tu silencio me…-

—No te sientas culpable—la interrumpió con una sonrisa que lejos estaba de serlo—Tienes razón, solo que te confieso que… No quiero perderte—susurro—pero no puedo perder lo que no he tenido.- termino con una media sonrisa.

—Quiero que seas feliz Tori—hablo con suavidad, tomando su mano—te lo mereces, se cuánto te duele esto pero créeme era necesario.

—Lo se… —respondió— entonces no hay más que decir, te deseo lo mejor del mundo Jade—se puso de pie—Es mejor que ahora me vaya.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa —se ofreció sabiendo que el clima afuera no era el mejor.

—No, si lo haces no podré dejarte ir—confeso— es mejor así—la miro con tristeza y nostalgia—Adiós Jade —la miro por última vez, ya que probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo antes de encontrarse de nuevo.

Y ella salió de esa cafetería sin ver hacia atrás… ella la vio irse, sin decir más. La seguía con la mirada desde la ventanilla de aquel lugar. Era doloroso lo que acababa de pasar, pero necesario. Estaba aturdida por que esperaba una escena de llanto… pero no la hubo, aun así sabía lo difícil, que decir adiós le estaba resultando a ella… pero era lo mejor. Pago la cuenta y salió de ahí rumbo a su departamento. Es lo mejor para ambas ya que aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer, solo esperaba que no hubiera cometido un grave error al dejar ir a esa chica morena.

* * *

**Bueno algo triste(? ... merece una continuación con un reencuentro?... no sé, esta idea surgió de la nada, pero no siempre una relación perfecta... a veces es mejor terminar... (creo que me inspire en el capítulo de Drake y Josh cuando Mindy y Josh terminan porque nunca habían tenido una relación sería y debían buscar nuevas experiencias) bueno espero sus tomatazos o aplausos, todo review es bienvenido :)**

**Gracias por leer ^^ Los quiero mucho...**


End file.
